conlangfandomcom-20200223-history
Henton Saxon/Lexicon
__TOC__ Kinetic :braak (broake, ybroaken) - v. str. IV /brɑ:k, brəʉk, ɪˈbrəʉkən/ [OE brecan] ::trn. break, smash ::trn. erg. stop working, stop from working, break down ::itr. begin (of days, seasons) :drauȝe (dracht, ydrachten) - v. wk. m. /draʉ, draxt, ɪˈdraxtən/ [OE dragan] ::trn. erg. drag, pull along a surface ::trn. erg. pull by rope (or equivalent thin, long part) ::trn. draw — procure from a deposit :tie (taa, ytonne) - v. str. II /ti:, ta:, ɪˈtɔn/ [OE tēon] ::trn. arch. lead, make a way for ::itr. advance, go, move on Motion :slink (slichte, yslichten) - v. wk. m. ingv. /zlɪnk, zləɨxt, ɪˈzləɨxtən/ [OE slincan] :::remark: most frequently written with an initial due to influence from Dutch ; the nativised variant <'zlink'> is listed as an accepted variant, though infrequent. ::itr. sneak ::trn. covertly transport ::itr. slide Physiology :zliep (zleft, yzleften) - v. wk. m. /zli:p, zlɛft, ɪˈzlɛftən/ [OE slǣpan] ::itr. sleep ::trn. sleep through, pass unaware by sleeping (of time, events) Anatomy :tooth (teeth) - sb. /tu:θ, ti:θ/ [OE tōþ] ::tooth :tind (tinded, ytinden) - v. wk. /tɪnd, tɪndəd, ɪˈtɪndən/ [PGmc. *tundijaną] ::itr. gnaw ::trn. gnaw ::trn. + of gnaw through, bite through Geography :Kenneth (—) - sb. /ˈkɛn.nəθ/ [Bryth. *Cantio, loaned into early OE Ceniþ] ::Kent, Kent county ::regionally: Kennyth /ˈkɛn.nɪθ, ˈkɛn.nɪð/ :Hartford (—) - sb. /ˈɣɑrt.vərd/ [OE Hēorotford] ::Hertford; Hertfordshire :Oxenford (—) - sb. /ˈɔk.sən.vərd/ [OE Oxnaford] ::Oxford, Oxfordshire :Cambridge (—) - sb. /ˈkɑm.brɪdʒ/ [OE Cambriċg] ::Cambridge :Goldford (—) - sb. /ˈɡɔʟd.vərd/ [OE Goldford] ::Guildford, Guildfordshire :Bywales (—) - sb. /ˈbəɨ.wɑɨʟs/ [a compound, from Sax. by-'' "by, beside" and ''Wales] ::a Saxon march roughly spanning Gloucestershire and the Cotswolds, without the Welsh Forest of Dean :Martch (—) - sb. /mɑrtʃ/ [unknown, possibly either from OE Mierce, Mearc "Mercia; borderlands", or OFr. marche "border, borderlands"] ::a Saxon march roughly spanning Northamptonshire, and Warwickshire up north to Bedworth :Londyll (—) - sb /ˈlɔn.dɪʟ/ [from OE Londin-dæl "Dale of London"] ::London, and the London dale, Thames estuary and surrounding areas :Henton (—) sb. /ˈɣɛn.tən/ [from OE Hennæptūn "Hemp Town"] ::town source of the Henton & Ȝearliȝe Saxon Wordbook, the codifying norm for southern English Saxon, seated in the Burgraveship of Fromenmoot in the Wessiȝ prefecture ::Henton village in Wookey parish in Somerset, England :Ȝearliȝe (—) sb. /ˈjɑ:r.lɪ̈j/ [from OE Ġearliġe "Yearly" (pertaining to annual harvests)] ::town source of the Henton & Ȝearliȝe Saxon Wordbook, the codifying norm for southern English Saxon, seated in the Burgraveship of Fromenmoot in the Wessiȝ prefecture ::Yarley hamlet in Wookey parish in Somerset, England :Fromenmoot (—) sb. /ˈvrɔ.mən.mu:t/ [from OE Fromanġemōt "gathering at Frome"] ::seat of the Imperial Burgraf of Fromenmoot, in the Wessiȝ prefecture ::Frome parish in Somerset, England :Cornoȝall (—) sb. /ˈkɔr.nə.jɛʟ/ [a corruption of OE Cornawealas "Celtic foreigners"] ::Cornwall ::regionally, in Wessiȝ and further east: Cornoȝall /ˈkɔr.nə.wɔʟ/ Anthropology Possession :forzake (forzook, forzaken) - v. str. VI /ʋərˈzɑɨk, ʋərˈzu:k, ʋərˈzɑɨkən/ [OE forsacan] ::trn. leave behind, abandon, forsake ::trn. depart from, forget about (real estate) ::trn. metaph. abandon (of friends, family, animals) Tools :hammer (hamrer, hamren) - sb. /ˈɣammər, ˈɣamrər, ˈɣamrən/ [IN hammarr] ::hammer, sledgehammer, sledge ::maul Youth :boiȝe (boiȝer, boiȝen) - sb. /bɔj(ə), ˈbɔjər, ˈbɔjən/ [OE bōġa] ::boy, young man, lad Cattle :cowe (kiȝe, kine) - sb. /kəʉ, kəɨ, kəɨn/ [OE cū] :::variants: couȝe /kəʉ/ (analogised, less formal) ::cow, bovine Mental :tycht (tychter) - sb. /tɪxt/ [OE tyht] ::that which one is drawn to ::life calling Family :huslerd (huslerder) - sb. /ˈɣʌslɛrd/ [OE hūshlāfweard] ::head of the family, housekeeper Weaponry :skaft (skafter) - sb. /skaft/ [ON skapt] ::shaft; arrowshaft Seamanship :boat (boats) - sb. /bəʉt/ [OE bāt] ::ship, boat, seaborne vessel Populations :generation (-tions) - sb. /dʒɛnəˈraɨʃən/ [OFr. generacion] :::variants: generatio /dʒɛnəˈrɑ:tsɪ.əʉ, ɡɛnə-/ (rare, academic) ::generation, abstract sum of all people born and alive at roughly the same time ::sum of people of similar ages that can relate to one another culturally Time :ȝear (ȝears) - sb. /jɑ:r/ [OE ġēar] ::year, 365 days :ȝeore (ȝeores) - sb. /ˈjɔr(ə)/ [OE ġēara] ::yore, past, old times Spirits, Wines :pinteux - adj. /pɪnˈtu:z ~ ˈpɪntu:z/ [Norm. pînteux] ::drunk; seldom sober ::alcoholic Plants :root (roots) - sb. /ru:t/ [OE rōt] ::root :wurt (wyrts) - sb. /wʌrt, wɪrts/ [OE wurt] ::root, tuber Trees :xeniver (-vers) - sb. /ˈzɛnɪʋər/ [Ven. xenevro] ::juniper tree :birn (birnen) - sb. /bɪrn, ˈbɪrnən/ [HGm. Birn] ::pear tree ::pear fruit Geography :cavern (cavernen) - sb. /kaʉrn, ˈkaʉrnən/ [OFr. caverne] ::cave, cavern Articles :an - art. /ən, ˈʌn/ [OE ān] ::indef. article; a/an :þe - art. /ðə, ˈðʌ/ [OE þē] ::def. article; the